


Dustin's Dance

by sliverofanonymity



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Me too Dustin, Only like a fragment of it though, Sobbing alone, Sort of spoilers for the end of s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sliverofanonymity/pseuds/sliverofanonymity
Summary: What happens when you're the weirdest kid at school and no one likes you and no one wants to dance with you?Aka Nance is the best.





	Dustin's Dance

The rejection hurt. 

Not nearly as much as the isolation, and not nearly as much as his eyes right now.

The tears wouldn't stop coming, and it felt like everyone was laughing at him, at his hair.

There was no way. 

He felt that right now, he was destined to be alone. 

The tears seriously weren't stopping and they were hurting as much as the rejection did.

 

"Hey."

 

He wiped his eyes and looked up. Nancy stood before him, a genuine look on her face as she asked him to dance. 

Or rather told him to.

As they spun around on the floor, she told him that girls his age are just going to be stupid. And that it's all stupid, and there was nothing wrong with him.

Three dances later, he was feeling so much better about himself, and the girl that rejected him had been watching the whole time. 

He danced with her friends instead.

 

 

 


End file.
